sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2
|composer = Trevor Morris |released = Xbox 360 & DS PS3 & Wii PSP PS2 PS4, Microsoft Windows }} Xbox One }} |genre = Action role-playing |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Nintendo DS PlayStation 2 PlayStation 3 PlayStation Portable Nintendo Wii Xbox 360 PlayStation 4 Xbox One Microsoft Windows }} Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 is an action role-playing video game, the sequel to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. It was released September 15, 2009. The game was jointly developed by Vicarious Visions (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360), n-Space (Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii) and Savage Entertainment (PlayStation Portable), and is published by Activision. The game features characters from the Marvel Comics universe and follows elements of the Secret War and Civil War story arcs. It was later released on July 26, 2016 for PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows, and on July 28, 2016 on Xbox One by Zoë Mode. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 were generally well received, averaging above 70% at aggregators GameRankings and Metacritic. The Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable fared much poorer, averaging between 45% and 65% for their respective platforms. Gameplay Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 borrows much of its gameplay from its predecessor. The game allows players to select a team of four given characters from a larger pool of heroes and villains; team members are interchangeable and may be swapped during gameplay. General gameplay mechanics are similar to those of the X-Men Legends series. The game is played from an isometric dungeon crawl perspective, supporting up to four players simultaneously. The Vicarious Visions version on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and PC consoles of the game also feature online play via the PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, and Windows Live/Steam respectively. The power system also has been improved, allowing two characters to combine powers, yielding a new attack, known as a "fusion". Each playable character in the game has a unique fusion with every other playable character in the game. An example is Captain America using his shield to reflect Storm's lightning bolts. Players have the ability to level up characters and earn new abilities and powers. The Vicarious Visions version on PS3, 360, PS4, Xbox One and PC consoles feature an updated character progression system, with each character having four core powers that evolve as the character levels up. The n-space version on Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2, and PlayStation Portable consoles of the game resemble the character progression system found in the original Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and original X-Men Legends, except the power set numbers are different, whereas Nintendo DS version's power set number is toned down to 4 powers limited like in original X-Men Legends. Synopsis A trailer released at E3 shows a military operation originating in Latveria, home of master villain Doctor Doom. "The story starts with Secret War.Secret War #1 - 5 (April 2004 - December 2005) We're using Nick Fury's invasion of Latveria as a jumping off point. The rest of the story is derived from the consequences of those actions," states Dan Tanguay, creative director for Vicarious Visions."Game Informer" (August 2008). Game Informer The game then follows the Civil War story arc: a fight between heroes and villains causes an explosion in Stamford, Connecticut, killing 612 civilians (including a number of school children). The government labels the incident "super powered negligence", and the public demand a Superhuman Registration Act.Civil War #1 - 7 (July 2006 - January 2007) The government passes the act, and all meta-humans are forced to adhere to or disobey the law. In the game, players are able to choose between the Pro-Registration side, headed by Iron Man and Mister Fantastic, or the Anti-Registration side, headed by Captain America and Luke Cage. Several other characters are 'locked' into a specific side. Songbird is locked to the Pro-Registration side for the Vicarious Visions (PS3, Xbox 360, PS4, Xbox One and PC) versions, with Ms. Marvel and Thor locked to the Pro-Registration side for the n-space (PS2, PSP and Wii) versions. Iron Fist is locked to the Anti-Registration side for the Vicarious Visions (PS3, Xbox 360, PS4, Xbox One and PC) versions, with Daredevil and Storm locked to the Anti-Registration side for the n-space (PS2, PSP and Wii) versions. These ten characters are locked into their specific side, but the others are playable on either side of the conflict. Multiple endings are available, and are determined by the side chosen at the beginning of the game. Tanguay stated that the story follows into the aftermath of the Civil War. Plot The game begins one year prior to the main Civil War story arc. Colonel Nick Fury is leading a team comprising Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, and Wolverine, in addition to several other superheroes, on an unsanctioned attack on Castle Doom in Latveria after discovering that the elected prime minister Lucia von Bardas was supplying weapons to the Tinkerer who in turn supplies them to super villains. The President is adamant against the attack as Von Bardas has been establishing friendly ties with them. The attack is successful and Castle Doom is reduced to rubble, with Von Bardas assumed dead. The scene then shifts to present day. Ms. Marvel is reported missing after being sent to recover intel on suspicious criminal activity. A team is sent to investigate and find her being interrogated by Shocker. They then uncover a plot by the Latverian military, led by a cyborg Von Bardas and several subordinate supervillains, to destroy New York City. The group thwarts Von Bardas' plan, but many city blocks are destroyed in the process, prompting the government to consider the Superhuman Registration Act (or SRA for short). In light of this incident, Nick Fury disappears, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill in charge. Three days later during a telecast of The New Warriors, Nitro creates a large explosion, killing more than 600 civilians in the process, prompting the immediate implementation of the Superhuman Registration Act. Captain America, opposed to the act, goes underground, along with several other superheroes and S.H.I.E.L.D agents (who have formed a group called "The White Star"). At this point, the story branches into two segments; Anti-Registration and Pro-Registration, depending on player choice. In order to aid them, the Pro-Registration group develops nanite technology and use it to mind control super villains, increasing their ranks. The two story arcs converge when Iron Man fakes a hostage situation at a chemical plant owned by Stark Industries. There, he attempts to negotiate with Captain America, promising amnesty. Captain America refuses and a battle ensues between the two factions. The nanite-controlled super villains go haywire and attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents they were programmed to help, stealing explosives to destroy the facility. Fury, disguised as one of the agents, enlists the help of the group to fend off Venom III and Green Goblin while he disarms the bombs. He is thwarted by Venom as he tries to disarm the final one. The ensuing explosion wounds many superheroes whom Fury rescues. The group learns that the Fury they saw was one of his androids. He manages to acquire Tinkerer's help in discovering the cause of the malfunction. The group is then sent to Prison 42 in the Negative Zone where the rebel superheroes and supervillains that have been captured are held, to get a sample of the nanite formula. They collect the samples and Fury activates the self-destruct system to prevent the spread of nanites. Most of the superheroes involved escape, but Fury's fate is unknown. The team learns the nanites survived and have now spread worldwide. As a result, the Superhuman Registration Act is suspended, uniting the two teams. They split into different groups, with the main group traveling to Wakanda, home of Black Panther. They help him defend the country from nanite agents, now under the moniker of "The Fold", and in the process cure Venom and Green Goblin of the nanites. They also discover that Nick Fury has been taken by The Fold. The heroes establish a base in Wakanda, learning that The Fold cannot comprehend Fury's intel on it, making it temporarily safe from nanite attacks. In order to stop The Fold, the heroes infiltrate a base in Iceland to broadcast a nanite stasis signal that will paralyze those in its control, allowing them to be cured. At the culmination of their mission, the team face off against Tinkerer, who was behind The Fold all along, and then a nanite-controlled Nick Fury enhanced with extra nanites. After defeating Fury, every one who was affected is freed from the nanites. The game has one of two news-based endings depending on which side the player has chosen: * In the Pro-Registration ending, the Superhuman Registration Act gets amended where the superheroes can voluntarily register without revealing their secret identities while Tony Stark becomes Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * In the Anti-Registration ending, the Superhuman Registration Act gets repealed with the President granting full amnesty to all Anti-Registration heroes. Also in both endings, a banner running across the screen states that the President has pardoned Nick Fury. Characters redesigned many characters, taking cues from their comic designs and adjusting their costumes to fit the game's design. ]]The game includes some format-specific characters, with additional characters released as downloadable content. In addition, each character on the PS3 and Xbox 360 has one alternate costume that can be unlocked during the course of the game. Stan Lee, co-creator of Marvel Comics and creator of many of the characters, also lends his likeness and voice to New York senator Lieber; this marks the first time Stan has made a physical cameo in a video game. On April 1, 2009, Aunt May was announced to be a playable character on the official website, as part of an April Fool's joke. Several playable characters also appear as boss battles throughout the game, such as battling Iron Man if the player chooses the Anti-Registration path, or facing Captain America on the Pro-Registration path. Other playables are unlocked by defeating them, such as Deadpool, Green Goblin and Venom. In Vicarious Visions versions, Juggernaut was available as a pre-order bonus incentive for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. A patch was released to allow those who do not have Juggernaut installed to play with others who have the character On October 9, 2009, downloadable content was announced for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, which includes new characters and comic missions as well as new achievements. It was released on November 5, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Additionally the once pre-order exclusive character Juggernaut was available for $1.99/160MSP. The content was removed on from both networks December 31, 2009, with Activision claiming the content was "a limited time offer". On July 1, 2010 Activision re-released the DLC on Xbox Live and the PlayStation Network shortly thereafter, at Xbox Live were released on July 3, 2010 and at PlayStation Network were released on July 20, 2010. Players could purchase both the five character DLC pack and the Juggernaut pre-order character for the same cost previously mentioned. Activision, however, stipulated that the content would only be available until December 31, 2010. The expansion packs returned to the PlayStation Network (at least in Europe) some time in January 2012, but have not been added back to Xbox Live. In January 2014, the packs were removed once again from PlayStation Network. As of September 2015 Xbox 360 Games on Demand version now bundles the full game with all previously downloadable content. Later at San Diego Comic Con 2016 announcement on July 24, 2016, the re-release edition will use Vicarious Visions version, meaning the exclusive contents, including the ones which were downloadable on PS3 and Xbox 360 versions will appear by default. Exclusive to PS2, PSP and Wii Exclusive to Nintendo DS Exclusive to Vicarious Visions versions (PS3, Xbox 360, PS4, Xbox One and PC) Limited time pre-order bonus on PS3 and Xbox 360 Originally Downloadable content exclusive on PS3 and Xbox 360, later part of Xbox 360's Games on Demand Edition Characters on Nintendo DS Development The game was officially announced in a press release by Activision on February 8, 2008. Early reports speculated a 2008 release. MUA2 was released on September 15, 2009. At E3 2008, it was given the official name of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion, which would later be shortened to Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. On February 5, 2009, a new trailer was released, revealing that the story would continue from the Secret War saga into Marvel Comic's Civil War. On February 8, 2009 the game was featured at New York Comic Con, where players were able to take green screen pictures and have themselves superimposed into the game's backdrops. Vicarious Visions, developers for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, upgraded the Alchemy engine in several ways, including Havok physics technology, a new 3D sound system and syncing character's lips to dialogue. Developer Vicarious Visions also has a development blog which began on February 6, 2009 which is updated bi-monthly. Users can follow Vicarious Visions' creative director Dan Tanguay and executive producer Jennifer Oneal on Twitter as they answer questions and post news about MUA2. The Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii versions were developed by n-Space, with Savage Entertainment porting the PS2 version to the PSP. Version 3.5 of the Alchemy engine was used, and a team of around thirty developers works approximately thirteen months to develop the game. Online multiplayer for the Wii is not supported due time constraints during development. Several changes were made to the next-gen versions of MUA2 late during n-Space's development, accounting for the fact that Stan Lee does not cameo in these versions, that there are no alternate costumes, nor on-the-fly character swapping. n-Space created a series of articles to address fan concerns, the "perceived shortcomings" of the game, and to answer questions. The Wii version of the game uses WiiConnect24 to implement a feature known as B.R.A.G. (Broadcast Realtime Accomplishment Gloating), which allows players to share level results and high scores, and also features extensive use of the Wii remote for puzzles and manning turrets. Users can also follow n-Space president and founder Dan O'Leary via Twitter to receive updates on the game. Reception and sales | GI = 7.5/10 | GSpot = 7.5/10 | GT = 7.2/10 | GameZone = 8.5/10 | IGN = 7.7/10 }} The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 have received mixed to positive reviews from most critics, and holds a 76% at GameRankings. Metacritic currently holds the game at 74% (PS3, 73% for 360). Brian Michael Bendis, writer for Marvel Comics, was given an early opportunity to play the game, to which he later tweeted, "Happy to give a huge thumbs up for Ultimate Alliance 2. The stills do it no justice. It's gorgeous." The Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable fared much poorer, averaging between 45% and 65% for their respective platforms. GameSpot's Kevin VanOrd stated that the game delivers "the button-mashing, power-flinging, over-the-top action fans of the original would expect," additionally praising the branched story and unlockables, citing additional replay value. However, the reviewer cited "technical oddities" and said that the "RPG elements were stripped down." 1UP's Thierry Nguyen was more critical, saying that the game was "like Ben Reilly: almost, but not quite as good as the original," citing issues with alternate costumes that "seem pretty lame," "a persistent feeling of oversimplification," and that a hope that "either Raven returns as the developer or Vicarious Visions learns from its missteps." He did however praise a "more coherent story," new fusion abilities, and gameplay tweaks. IGN's Greg Miller gave the game a 7.7 /10, praising its new fusions and "healthy cast" but criticizing the game's similar gameplay to its predecessor, inconsistent voice acting, and its weak CG cutscenes. According to the NPD sales group the Xbox 360 version of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 was seventh in sales for September 2009, selling 236,000 units. However, the sales dropped in October 2009, with the game no longer listed in the top ten in sales. References External links * *[http://www.vvisions.com/games/?setType=2#!prettyPhoto Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 on developer Vicarious Visons' website] Category:2009 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Superhero video games Category:Activision games Category:Wii games Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Video games based on Hulk (comics) Category:Video games based on Iron Man Category:Video games based on X-Men Category:Video game sequels Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Vicarious Visions games